An adventure with friends
by libbyy413
Summary: This story is about four young adults, forced together to save the kingdom. A story of friendship, love and some serious ass-kicking. Ships: mericcup, possibly jackunzel haven't decided Rated M for graphic violence
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, a kingdom far far away was split amongst three groups of kingdoms people. These times were dangerous and deadly, until one day a king arose. A brave man with a heart of gold, who would rule with a gentle yet firm fist. With this man were his many Knights. And with that the groups joins together to create a more peaceful Kingdom.

But this story isn't so much about that, only a little bit. This story is about four young adults, forced together to save the kingdom. A story of friendship, love and some serious ass-kicking.

The story starts with a family. Like any other family, except these were royal, the king being the descendant of the king who had joined the kingdom.

The king and queen ruled much like the first king, kindly but firm. King Furgus, the bear king, a great and noble king, side by side with his wife, Queen Elinor. The two had four children, a daughter and triplet sons.

Merida, their daughter, is the one we focus on in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise of horse hooves clopped along the cobbled stone path, two large and one a smaller, practically dwarfed by the two other Clydesdale's.

Upon the largest and by far strongest horse was a man, large enough to be the horses human counterpart. He had bright blue eyes and zingy orange hair with a large moustache and beard to match. He wore a large black and blue kilt over the top of a leather tunic, with chain mail covering his burly arms. Over the kilt he wore a hefty leather belt with a steel buckle, and below, hanging from the belt was a leather pouch with a steel button. The man was also draped with a large bear fur that acted as a cloak.

Beside him, a woman rode the other large Clydesdale. She looked far more elegant, with brown eyes and dark hair pulled back into two long braids, a white strip of hair came out from her hairline following the rest, tucked under a golden crown. She was clothed in a simple purple cotten gown, with a pair of brown shoes.

The last Clydesdale, held a small child. She had bright, curly locks that burst from her head wildly, with piercing blue eyes. The girl wore a simple brown dress, with small black shoes just peaking below the hem of her dress. As she rode, she held a look of excitement as she took in her surroundings.

This family was the royal family, and the had decided to have a riding trip, several of the Kings guards and servants trotting along on their respected horses and carts behind them.

Eventually, the king called for a break, in which meant lunch. After having the horses tied, and the servants having put up the few royal tents, lunch was served. The family sat at a table inside the largest tent, enjoying a meal of choice meats and bread. When they had finished, the king and queen took their daughter outside, where she watched in awe as a few of the guards were seen sharpening weapons a little farther from where they were. But what really caught her eye, was the archers as the checked the strings of their bows. The king noticed this and sat beside her.

"Whits on yer mind love?" He grinned knowingly. She turned to him with a gawking expression.

"Dae ye think I can learn archery?" She asked, her large blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly, her lower lip pouted. The king let out a chuckle at his daughters expression, pretending to put on a thoughtful expression.

"I daen't see why not!" He replied, his hands on his hips. The princesses eyes widened and she leapt up from her spot to follow her dad as he got up and went towards a chest that lay near the largest tent. The child jumped giddily behind the king as he bent over the chest, rummaging amongst what was inside. Then he turned, his hands behind his back.

"Close yer eyes." The princess beamed before obliging, her hands held out in front of her. A weight was laid across her palms, and her eyes flew open, landing on an intricate pale wooden bow. She squealed excitedly, jogging on the spot happily. "Well gae on, try it!" The king bellowed mirthfully. He led her to a target, where the queen joined them, looking slightly skeptical about the bow.

"Daw ye think its safe?" She worried, but the king waved it away.

"She'll be fine." He smiled. The princess took an arrow from a nearby quiver, notching it amateurishly. The girls tongue stuck out as she closed one eye and focused on the target ahead. Finally she released the arrow, but instead of hitting the target, the arrow flew straight over and into the woods behind.

"I missed." She stated sadly. Her mother chuckled and crouched down next to her.

"Then why daen't ye gae find it." She smiled as the child nodded, handing the bow to her mother before sprinting into the woods.

The girl jumped along the terrain, dodging under branches and brushing past bushes. Glancing around, she searched for the lost arrow. She located it, lodged in a large oak. Yanking hard on the shaft, the arrow head pulled out of the tree, allowing the girl to clutch it to her chest. She turned to leave but something caught her eye; something blue and misty. Pivoting, the girl was met with a small blue spirit, hovering just in front of her. The princess gasped, reaching a hand cautiously towards the spirit.

However she was stopped when she heard her mother call for her. Sparing one more glance, the girl ran back to her parents, crashing distractedly into her mothers arms. The girl went into a spitfire description of what she had seen, her mother smiling and nodding. The queen turned and began walking towards the tent when the princess suddenly screamed, pointing a small finger at something behind the mother.

Suddenly, a giant bear, taller then two men piled on top of each other, reared up on its hind legs and roared at the two females. The queen ran, clutching her child to her. The king ordered for her to grab a horse and leave as he turned back to the monstrous bear. Jumping up onto one of the Clydesdale's, the queen pushed her heels into the creatures sides, sending it running. Still clutching her daughter to her, the queen fled towards the castle, the only word that escaped the girl in her arms was the name "Mor'du." As she peeked behind her mother to see her father fight off the demon bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash forward a couple years, that princess became a sister. The family welcomed the birth of triplet sons, each ginger and blue-eyed like their father, the king. The king had many changes of his own, including a new wooden stump for a leg since the battle with Mor'du.  
By now the princess was at the age in which she could be married. However, she was as head strong as she was beautiful and completely disagreed with her mothers attempts and suitors. She demanded that her free spirit stay that way, and refused to get tied down to someone who wouldn't want her to be.  
"Merida! Fer the last time, it is yer duty as princess tae dae such things if it is for the good of the kingdom!" The queen cried. This argument had grown bitter and stale, the amount of times it had happened. "Whit if it's no' good fer me!" Merida screamed back. The two glared at each other from different sides of the room, eventually though, the queen left, slamming the door behind her. Merida screamed once again, grabbing a sword from a nearby chest and thwacking it against the bed post.

Today was an important day though. The great king Furgus, bear king of the land was leaving his kingdom to negotiate a treaty with a neighbouring kingdom. This had been decided since both Kings had had recent trouble with bandits belonging to an evil man by the name of Drago.  
Merida say upon her window seat, looking down at the courtyard as the king and his guards readied to leave. The young women felt bitter when she saw her mother step across the cobbled stone, into the princess line of sight. Her expression softened slightly when the king bent low to kiss his wife. Sighing, she turned away from the window, grabbing her bow and quiver from the bedside, deciding to leave the castle to clear her head.

The castle had a dense forest surrounding it, a place which Merida found was her favourite place. Running to the stables, the princess came across a large, black Clydesdale with white hair flowing over its hooves and across its snout. The horse stood a good two feet taller then her, a giant compared to any others in the stable. "Come on Angus." Merida muttered as she let him free. Angus stopped by a step from Merida to climb upon his broad back. The horse whinnied excitedly, stomping his hooves lightly against the cobbled path. Merida directed Angus in the direction of the woods and just like that they were off. As Angus ran, Merida notched arrows at quick speed, firing them at targets that hung from trees and never missing the bulls eye. They rode for what felt like hours, weaving in and out of the thick trees and foliage. Throwing her head back, Merida screamed out in glee, her hair flying out ferociously.  
The two stopped near a cliff edge, covered in lush green. As Angus grazed, Merida sat whittling small symbols into her bow. Glancing up she saw a large rock protruding next to them. Leaping up giddily she ran over to it, her hands reaching out clasping to surface and raising a foot into a small crevice before lifting herself up. She continued up, slipping here and there, smiling sheepishly when she heard Angus whinny curiously below.

Eventually, she reached the top. Excitedly, she screamed at the top of her lungs which ended in laughter as she spun on the spot. From where she was, she could see the loch that was nearby, with several smaller islands that were littered with lush green trees. The sun was beginning to set, it's light sparkling over the lochs gentle waves. Behind her, a small trickle of water glowed golden, flickering like flames.

"Fire falls." Merida breathed out, walking towards the flow. Cupping her hands, the cool water pooled and rippled as she brought it to her face to drink. Once again she cawed out over the loch, letting go of any emotions that stopped her from enjoying this moment. When she stopped, her attention was brought to what appeared to be smoke floating up above the trees. Merida felt her face pale, a cold chill settling in her bones: the smoke was coming from the direction of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Merida had ridden back at top speed, searching frantically for the way back, her fear clouding her mind as she hurried. Finally, breaking free from the forest, the princess was met with the sight of a burning castle, rubble scattered everywhere. She slide down Angus, leading him down to the stables but only leaving him in his pen momentarily, she had a sick feeling she'd be back for him.

Quietly she crept into the grounds of the castle, hiding in the shadows. She reached the kitchen door, rushing in she searched for any other life but was greeted with an empty room. Sighing in relief, she straightens and notched an arrow into her bow, moving to the other door across the room.

Opening it with her back, she peeked though. Seeing nothing she rushed out, moving against the wall to hide her shadow. She came to a window that overlooked the large throne room where a din seemed to echo across the halls. Taking a deep breath she went to it, looking down to see hundreds a hatful bandits. Merida scowled at their seemingly merry making, as they smashed tankards of ale together and ate heartily from filthy tables that were smothered in grease and spilt alcohol. The jumble of booze, sweat and blood reached Merida's nose as she continued to search the room.

Finally her eyes landed on her mother, held by two robust and frightening bandits, who clawed at her face and arms as the held her, whispering in her ear as she struggled in their grip.

Across from her mother though, sat in her fathers throne sat a large man with a long, dark dreadlocks that were similar to his beard which had a few small coloured beads. He wore a black tunic tucked into a red belt and chainmail, over a pair of dark blue baggy pants that were tucked into fur boots. One arm was covered by a thick cloak whist the other held a large staff with a metal point at the end.

Merida glared at the mans face as he watched nonchalantly at the mess his bandits made. She instantly knew who it was.

"Drago." She whispered bitterly, spitting his name like it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

A noise from behind caused her to turn, three small shadows walked into the light, seeing it was Merida as they hugged her tightly.

"Hamish! Hubert! Harris! Whit are ye-" Merida whispered surprised as she hugged them tightly back.

"Where did you go!"

"We were worried"

"The man has ma!" They all cried.

"I know I-" Merida paused, turning back to Drago and her mother. Frowning, she would do something, even if she regretted it. She had to help her mother. Looking back to her brothers she held their faces so they were looking at her, their big blue eyes meeting hers. "Hide." She said. They stood, confused before doing as they were told.

Merida snuck down some stairs, hidden amongst the shadows. With her arrow notched still she turned though the large doorframe that led through to the throne room.

"Oi ugly!" She cried, an angry look upon her features. Drago looked up, scowling and standing when he saw her. Merida aimed her arrow a him. "This is fer ye!" And with that she released the arrow. However, she had not expected him to bat the arrow away like it was a pestering insect. Merida froze, inching backwards: that was not what she wanted to happen at all.

"Get her!" Drago roared, pointing to her with the metal part of his staff. With that, the bandits leapt up, brandishing filthy weapons and grotesque smirks. Merida felt her blood run cold.

"Merida!" Her mother screamed from somewhere behind the crowd of men. Notching another arrow, she pointed at the bandits as they swarmed her. She shriek as her hand, drenched with sweat, slipped and the arrow when soaring straight between a bandits eyes. She watched as he paused, looked at the arrow then howled out.

But that didn't distract the others for long. Soon her bow and quiver were snatched from her and she was led, her arms held behind her, towards Drago, who looked down at her distastefully.

She and her mother were led out of the castle, into the courtyard, where hundreds more bandits prowled. Merida struggled repeatedly, but the man held fast on her wrists.

"Get off of me ye filthy, horrible creature!" She cried.

"Merida!" Her mother tried to silence her, nervously looking between her daughter and Drago, who was visible irritated.

"No! Get off of me! Get off! Get off! Get o-" a loud slap resounded throughout the yard, many of the bandits leering rowdily. Merida stilled, the side of her face a painful red, her eyes watering. The queen gasped.

"Merida.." She mumbled, trying to get to her daughter. "How dare ye!" Elinor scowled, continuing to struggle as her motherly instincts screamed.

"Shut up both of you!" Drago's voice boomed, cowering the women. They watched him warily as he began to smirk and laugh, a cruel kind of laugh. "Where's the king?" He asked, his voice deceivingly gentle. The queen was hesitant. "Well!" He demanded, causing the woman to jump.

"He's not here." She said in a quiet voice, Merida watching her as she spoke.

"Well where is he?!" Drago slammed his staff down on the ground, creating a loud bang, startling both the females. They however remained silent. Drago sighed, cricking his neck to the side. "No matter, he will come eventually." With that he turned away from them. "Take them to the dungeon." He said with a wave of his hand. Once again, they both resisted and struggled as the men holding them began to drag them. All at once, Drago stopped as a noise reached his ear. The din grew louder and from inside the castle.

"What is that?" He growled, signalling for a bandit nearby to investigate. He went forth and opened one of the doors, only to be sucker-punched in the face by one of his comrades, knocking him back. Enraged, he fought back, disappearing into the crowd. Drago growled again. "All of you! Go stop the fight, now!" He screeched.

As if without thinking, the soldier holding Merida went with the group to stop the rampage, leaving her with a chance to escape with Drago's back turned as he walked away. Her mother noticed too, her guard distracted by the row, hadn't noticed what had happened with the princess.

"Merida run! You're our only hope! Run!" Her mother hissed. The girl paused, staring at her mother in disbelief.

"What?" She whimpered.

"Go. Go!" Elinor repeated. Apprehensively, Merida did as she was told, spotting a large enough escape route through the damage the bandits had created. Elinor gave a weak smile before facing forward once again, trapped in the grasp of the two enemy soldiers.

Merida skittered down a tight alley behind the wall, freezing up at the sound of a deep voice from above. Biting her knuckle to stop herself from crying out in shock, she hid in the shadows. It was Drago. He was atop the wall above her, talking to a bunch of his men, who had just arrived.

"Did you find him?" His rough voice demanded.

"Almost sir, we lost him in the forbidden forest..." A different voice trailed off. Drago growled before grabbing the throat of the man before him and throwing him to the side, where he landed with a yelp.

"Find him! He is most important in our plan!" Drago roared, knocking another soldier out of his way. One of the more braver soldiers stumbled forward and asked:

"What if he doesn't cooperate?" This appeared to be the wrong thing to ask as the next thing he knew, he was speared on Drago's staff. The man gasped and spluttered, before the staff was removed and he was shoved off the wall, his head smashing against a rock below, right in front of Merida.

Merida by now had started to slide along the wall unseen in the shadows, until she was safely hidden under an archway. She once again froze, squeaking as blood splattered up her dress, staining it. She covered her mouth, frightened Drago may have heard her, but he seemed occupied. Still, she stayed.

"The ice spirit is most important in my plan, do you think I care whether or not he cooperates!" It wasn't a question as spittle flew from him in his rage.

Merida made a dash for the stables; maybe if she reached Angus she could find this spirit and warn them. Checking the cost was clear, Merida ran out of the archway, down the hill towards the stables. She ran in, hidden in the darkness.

"Angus?" She whispered, receiving a whinny in response. Finding the horse, she climbed up onto his broad back ushered him out of his pen. He reared up onto his hind legs and smashed the wooden door down with his front. Once out, Merida guided him into a full speed sprint down the hill. She only just heard Drago cry out with a "she's escaping! After her!" before she heard men in armour behind.

"Come on Angus, faster!" She urged.

They ran across country, into a much emptier space. Suddenly, an arrow flew past her, burying itself in a nearby tree. Merida gasped, sparing a glance behind to see two soldiers on horse back, one firing arrows at her. She then turned back in time to see her path blocked by a fallen tree, deciding to turn Angus in to he direction of a slow paced river around the path, splashing water as he sprinted.

Onwards the chase continued, until it became darker and they neared the forbidden forest.

"In there Ang'!" Merida cried, but the horse abruptly stopped, spooked, sending Merida flying into the brush. She stood quickly, looking towards the horse.

"Angus! Whit in the world?!" She stopped when she saw the men gaining. "Angus quick!" The horse refused, trotting and digging at the ground. "If ye won't come wit' me, gae back to Ma!" She cried, pleadingly. However, seeing the soldiers nearing, she had no time to wait and see what the horse did, instead she turned and fled into the forbidden forest. She didn't see the men follow her in.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flurry of orange, Merida tumbled down a steep slope before crashing into a shallow pond. Grumbling, the princess scrambled clumsily to get up, finding herself tangled in something.  
"There she is!" She heard a cry from up the slope. Looking up, she gasped to see the two soldiers. Leaping up, still tangled, the girl tried hobbling away from her she had been. Hearing the two soldiers slide down after her, she tries to calm the thumping of her heart as she trips over her soaking skirt, falling to her knees in the pond.

She turns to see the soldiers jogging towards her but swiftly, with startled cries, the two men are flung by what seemed to be a branch. Merida sat, confused as she watched the two men try to get up again, before pivoting to see a shadow lurking under the trees. Before she could say anything, the two men from before had recovered and we're now going after the stranger.  
"Hey! You!" One cried as they ran towards him. At that moment a burst of flame flew out from near the stranger, smacking into one of the soldiers, sending him rolling into the pond. The other continued with his pursuit of the stranger.

As he got closer, said stranger stepped into the dim light to reveal a young man with shaggy, auburn hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a green tunic with brown slacks. But his most startling feature was that he was missing a foot, which was instead replaced with a curved piece of metal. In his hand he held a wooden staff which he began to twirl in his hand. The soldier drew his sword and met the man in the middle, slamming his sword down on the mans wooden staff. Splinters flew off but the man and the staff held firm. The soldier lifted his sword back up and swung again, this time to side, but the stranger blocked once again. The stranger then lifted his metal prosthetic and kicked the bandit hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. As he recovered and ran back, raising the sword high above his head and bringing it down at the man once again only hitting the staff. The bandit snarled viciously at the stranger who was smirking right back. The bandit moved to strike again but was hit by some dark horse that had rushed out from the trees, growling and pinning the man down. Merida gasped: she couldn't believe her eyes. The creature lifted its head, from its mouth an blueish glow. Merida could turn her head away. Just when she though the bandit was to be burned, the stranger stepped in.  
"Toothless no! Stop!" The creature ceased, looking to the young man nervously when suddenly the bandits hand grabbed its snout. The creature snarled, rose up on its hind legs and swiped the bandit into the pond with its claw, causing the man to scream out, the water around his arm turning slightly red. The bandit stood again though but before he had a chance to even utter a word, the branch from before swung out once again, colliding with his chest and sending him reeling down a large, natural well.

Whilst this was happening, Merida had become distracted finally with what she was trapped in, only to discover that what she was tangled in was a net of some type. After escaping from the threads she stood and ran toward the fight to help in anyway, but was surprised to see instead the bandits body fly through the air past her. She turned back the stranger to see him checking the damage of his staff.

"H-how'd ye do tha'?" She asked. But before he could answer, his eyes grew wide.  
"Hey! Look out!" Before she could respond, two strong arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms. Merida shrieked and flailed about to try and get lose.  
"Get off me!" She screamed, whacking the back of her head against the soldiers nose. The man released her and backed off, crying out and clutching his nose as it gushed blood. Before he could recover, Merida swung a punch to his jaw sending him sideways, where she then kicked him in the stomach. The soldier rolled across the pond, before getting up and growling at the princess. Merida smirked at the damage she'd done, suddenly feeling a lot more confident than before as she readied two fists. The soldier ran at her but just like his comrade, he too was swiped by a tree branch into the natural well.

Merida stood still for a moment trying to catch her breath before turning to face the stranger and his creature, who were now retreating into the woods. "Oi! Slow down!" She cried, running after them. They didn't stop though even as she came up alongside the young man. "Ya didn't let me thank ye." She said, irritated he wasn't listening.  
"I don't need your thanks." He stated. Merida scoffed, slowing her pace so she was walking alongside him. "Also, you ruined my net." He pointed out. Merida's eyes widened.  
"Oh no! Sorry I didn't know" she winced "I can replace it if ye want?". He didn't reply. Merida nibbled at her lip as she watched the man in the corner of her eye. He seemed completely fine with what had happened, as if he had expected her to come crashing through with two crazed bandits following her. There were other questions on Merida's mind though, so she would not be leaving the man be so soon, also as she had no idea where she was going and he did.  
"Where'd tha' well go?" She asked, crossing her arms loosely against her chest. There was a pause as though the man was thinking about.  
"Who knows." He smirked slightly but that quickly fell from his face as he continued to walk.  
"Are you alone?" Merida decided to add to that "apart from..." She winced glancing at the creature.  
The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he ceased his walking. "Why are you following me?" He grumbled causing Merida to glower up at him: he was a good head taller then her.  
"You can't reply tae a question with a question!" She said, thrusting a finger into his face, but he didn't seem to fazed. Sighing he shook his head and stopped walking.  
"He's all know and his name is toothless." The creature sneezed as the man pointed at him. "Now answer my question." He was smirking again, and it was then Merida took in his face properly. His green eyes sparkled with mirth as he stared down at her, a light dusting of freckles below them on his cheeks and slight stubble grew on his chin. The princess didn't care though, she was pretty irritated.  
"I was following ye because-" she stopped, why was she following him again? To thank him? To ask if he'd seen a snow spirit? She didn't really know. "Uhh.." Her face felt hot under his gaze and she found herself playing with her dress. "I don' know..." Oops.  
The man through his hands up in defeat. "Well I'm glad we cleared that up." He stated sarcastically, brushing past her to continue walking.  
"Hey!" She cried, jogging after him. "What's your name anyway." Merida asked indignantly, glaring up at his face.  
"Curious aren't we?" He chuckled and Merida found she liked the sound better then when he was teasing her. Flushing slightly she grumbled.  
"Just answer the question..." She said hiding under her hair. There was a moment of silence and Merida wondered if he'd heard her.  
"It's Hiccup." His voice startled her. Before she could hide her confusion he laughed. "Yeh I know, great name."  
"Why'd yer-"  
"Parents call me that? I'm guessing they thought it would ward off trolls." His answer made less sense then his actual name, and caused Merida's forehead to crease in confusion. "And what's you name?" He asked. Merida eyed him slightly before deciding he was trustworthy, also it was only polite to give him hers when he had given her his.  
"Merida." She said, shaking his hand when he thrust it towards her.  
"Nice to meet you Merida." He grinned and Merida smiled back. "Now we're all acquainted, we're off." He grinned, pointing at the creature again. He turned and began walking.  
"Wait!" Merida cried grabbing a handful of shirt. "I need help." She stated, flushing bright red whilst scrunching her hands into fists beside her. Hiccup stilled, Toothless came up and nudged his hand while whimpering happily at him. Sighing, he turned.  
"What's up?" He asked, a more helpful look on his features. Merida thought for a moment, deciding whether to find the ice spirit or leave the forest.  
"Uhh.." Looking up into those green eyes, she grew confident. "I'm looking for a spirit." She nodded.  
"A spirit?" He sounded, amused. Merida frowned.  
"Aye, a spirit." She countered, crossing her arms. Hiccup chuckled a bit then.  
"Look Merida, I've lived in these words over 6 years, and I haven't seen hide nor tail of a spirit." He laughed.  
"Well I know he here!" She glowered up at him, hating this teasing nature. "If ye won't help...I'll find him maself!" She cried, indignantly. Hiccup chuckled as the girl turned and stormed off. Eventually he calmed, after she'd vanished from view.

"Come on Tooth." He called. When the dragon didn't follow, he pivoted to see him sat watching where Merida had disappeared. Rolling his eyes, he tried again. "Tooth!" He called. The dragon turn his head to look at the young man, a serious look crossing his piercing green eyes. "What?" Hiccup asked, shrugging his hands in the air. Toothless responded by turning and looking towards where Merida had went. "No no no!" The man said, running over to turn his dragon as it began to wander towards the place the young woman had gone. However, Toothless had other ideas as he nudged the young man in the same direction with his head. Hiccup stopped and thought about the stubborn girl.  
"She won't be happy to us." He stated, his reply coming as a snort from his dragon friend. Sighing, he agreed. "Fine come on then." He motioned Toothless to follow as the headed down the path Merida had taken.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup and Toothless wandered along the path, calling for Merida. The young man was growing increasingly annoyed, but couldn't really do anything to stop it since his dragon was determined. Grumbling, he swatted a branch, only for it to fly back and hit him square in the face.

"Gah!" He cried, angry. "Where the hel is she?!" Toothless turned his head the man, disgruntled at the least. The dragons look was enough to set Hiccup on edge.

"What?! We've been searching for hours! It's like something ate her or something! She's just...disappeared!" During his rant, he missed Toothless' ears prick up in a dog-like fashion, his eyes widening as he moved a little faster. "Where the hel are you going?!" Hiccup yelled, turning to his dragon finally, only to see him wandering off. Sliding a hand down his face angrily, he followed.

Toothless continued to move, and Hiccup continued to follow. This went on for a while. Eventually, Hiccup's gaze wondered, searching through the trees. Distractedly, he began to think about what Merida had said. She'd spoken about a spirit. 'What kind of spirit' he wondered. He had meant what he's said before, but only most of it. He had seen spirits but not necessarily the one she needed to find, and anyway who comes into the forbidden forest in search of spirits? He had learnt from experience not to cross them.

Eyes glazed over as he stared up though the canopy above, he unexpectedly crashed into another person. With a cry from both parties, they fell, hiccup below the stranger. Hiccup groaned, holding a hand to his head. His eyes opened and he found himself surrounded by orange. Orange hair to be exact.

Merida sat up, her bright blue eyes meeting green. Gasping she leapt off of him.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed, looking around frantically.

Hiccup sat up also, chuckling despite himself. "Did you find them?" He asked. Merida frowned.

"Who?" She asked.

"The spirit of course." The young man shook his head at the princess. He stood, dusting himself off.

"Why'd ye care?" Merida asked bitterly, turning her head away from him as she crossed her arms. However, Hiccup thrust his hand towards her, a gesture to show he wanted to help her up. Smiling slightly, she graciously took the hand, albeit surprised at the lean mans strength as he yanked her up too forcefully by accident.

"S-sorry." He winced.

"It's fine," Merida smiled. "Whit made ye come back?" She asked. Hiccup smirked.

"Well you're a passerby; you won't have a clue where you're going." He joked, laughing when she punched his arm.

"Och, if that's it get outta here!" She laughed light-heartedly. Toothless nuzzled Merida's hand, startling her. She smiled and scratched the top of his head.

"Also, he was looking for you..." Hiccup added embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck.

"So what does your spirit look like." Hiccup asked, shaking away his nerves. Merida became quiet, rubbing her arm awkwardly, the embarrassment seemingly being passed to her..

"Uh, I'm not sure..." She flushed, looking anywhere but at Hiccup. Said young man's face dropped.

"You mean to tell me you came into one of the most dangerous places in our kingdom in search of a spirit you don't know how to recognise?!" He asked incredulously.

"Aye.." She winced.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"Hey! I'll have ye know its fer the good of this godforsaken kingdom!" Merida exploded, irritated that he had the audacity to call her stupid.

"Oh really~" he queried, crossing his arms and resting his weight on his good leg.

"Aye really!" Merida forced.

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I was at the castle and overheard." She defended.

"Why were you at the castle?"

"Whys 'at matter to ye?" She rose a sculpted brow at him. Hiccup shrugged, satisfied enough with these answers for now. Sighing, she letdown her guard. "So, will ye help?" She asked, genuine interest in her eyes. Hiccup made a face as though he was deciding, eventually grinning.

"Sure, could be good." He said, sticking out his hand, where Merida met him half way, to shake in agreement.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem, came his reply as they turned and began walking.

There was a silence that hung in the air that was comfortable as the two humans looked around, the dragon trailing behind sniffing plants and such. Merida glanced at the young man beside her, his green eyes were full of wonder whilst his body seemed full of ease. Merida's face fell, wishing she could feel at ease like him. The memories of earlier came flooding back, causing her to wince painfully. Sighing she decided to try and relax herself, taking deep breaths as she took in her surroundings.

"This place is beautiful, I can see why ya live 'ere." Merida admired, smiling at Hiccup. She instantly regretted the words that fell from her lips when the mans face looked down, a feeling of melancholy radiating from him. "Ah...sorry if I-"

"No no it's fine. " Hiccup smiled sadly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But you're right, it is amazing." He ended this with a knowing grin as he looked up at the nature that surrounded them.

Small orange and pink blooms grew at their feet, littering the otherwise green forest floor with bits of colour. Large trees grew from the shrubs and ferns of the floor. There was the noise of flowing water and the wind in the air bringing a sense of peace.

Turning back to her, he grinned excitedly.

"Close your eyes and listen!" He was suddenly closer, behind her, holding his warm hands over her eyes, his lean body radiating heat into her back. Her breath caught in her throat. "Listen." He whispered into her ears. She didn't think she could. Not with him distracting her like this! But she tried her best; listening to the wind ruffle in her hair, a river nearby trickling water, small woodland animals going about their lives, and Hiccups soft breathing in her ear. She blushed.

"I-it's sae peaceful." She lied, her heart thrumming in her chest and her face getting increasingly hot.

"It's wonderful." He whispered again, sending chills down her spine. Wait a minute, she'd only just met him. Quickly, she pulled away from his pleasing hands, his chiseled front, his warm breath. Hiccup seemed to notice her flushed face and had the decency to look a little unsettled. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "L-lets go find your spirit." He added, pointing forward as he moved past her. Merida felt a little disappointed but held fast. No way was she falling in love, hel no! Instead, she followed behind the man and his dragon, keeping a keen eye out for this spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, further away from the forbidden forest, the two bandits had managed to escape the strange place and had made their way back to Drago: empty handed.

Drago had not been pleased.

"Did you find her." Drago commented, clearly seeing the bandits on their own and cocking and eyebrow.

"We did catch up to her but-"

"But," Drago interrupted. "you didn't get her." The two bandits glanced at each other, awkwardly trying to think of something to say. Too slow.

Drago leapt at them, catching one by the throat and lifting him high so his feet dangled. "I set you a task, did I not? Yet you failed me. You know what happens when you fail me." Drago stated dangerously. The man in his clasp fidgeted desperately, nodding slightly at his leader which was hard since his neck was in his leaders strong grasp. Drago pointed at the other bandit that had stood tumbling as he watched his colleague hang from their leaders palm. "You!" He snarled. The man nodded, straightening himself. "Gather a small group," he demanded, his lip curled up in a sick grin "we're going hunting."

Merida and Hiccup had stopped for the evening near a small river; night was falling fast and Hiccup decided it best to start up camp now then when it was dark and they would barely see. They had gathered dry wood to create a fire. From the river they had caught fish, which were now roasting nicely over the fire Toothless had set on the firewood.

The ground below was damp but comfortable so the trio sat and ate their dinner greedily, the day's traveling having tired Merida. Across the fire from her, Hiccup's face was illuminated nicely as he concentrated on said fire, trying to keep it alive and away from the wet ground around them.

Hiccup looked up from poking the fire to see Merida's blue eyes watching him with some intensity, one he couldn't name. Her gaze stirred emotions in him that he hadn't felt for 6 years, his gut clenching as he coughed, clearing his thoughts and breaking Merida out of her reverie.

"What kind of spirit are we looking for?" Hiccup asked, taking out a small knife before sharpening a small thing from beside him. Merida blinked, recollecting herself.

"Whit?" She replied, dumbly. Hiccup snorted at her expression.

"Your spirit, what does he do?" He grinned. Merida paused, trying to remember what Drago had said.

"Uh...frost? Aye frost that was it!" She agreed. Hiccup nodded.

"Well that's easy then, just look for frost and snow. Should lead us straight to him." He reasoned. Looking up, he found Merida now looking into the fire blindly, looking thoughtful. "Why is he important, if you don't mind me asking?" He probed. Blue eyes looked back up, straight into his own green.

"I daen't know, I just know that he is."

"Who said so?" Merida bit the inside of her mouth, glancing around them.

"Drago..." She whispered. Toothless, who had been snoozing peacefully beside Hiccup, shot his head up suddenly, teeth bared at the name. Merida gasped, jumping up. Even Hiccup seemed uncomfortable with that name. He reached over and shushed Toothless who was hesitant to fall back to sleep, instead now on edge, his pupils slits.

"W-whit did I-" Merida worried.

"Nothing nothing, but this changes things." Hiccup voice was cold, frightening.

"I-it daes?" Merida timidly sat back down, glancing between Hiccup and Toothless. "Why?"

"Let's just leave it at, we don't exactly get along..." Hiccup grumbled. Merida's eyes widened, falling instantly on his missing limb. Hiccup noticed this and consciously placed a hand to it. "No, it's not that it's...something else..." He muttered.

"Oh." Merida cringed. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Come over here, you can lean on Toothless, he won't mind and he's pretty warm obviously." Hiccup smiled, waving her over.

"Oh no it's-"

"Just get over here." He laughed. So she did so, hesitantly. Toothless didn't mind at all, only shifting slightly to get comfortable as well. Hiccup had been right, he was warm and she found herself falling asleep easily.

Next morning, Merida woke with a start. A cool morning breeze had

Settled, and the grass was wet with dew. Glancing to the side she found Hiccup still asleep, looking quite peaceful. She smiled then froze as a small sound reached her ear, getting up, she wandered towards the noise, looking for the source.

Moving past a wall covered in ivy, she stopped. Turning to face the wall, she moved closer: the noise was coming from there. Putting a hand in front of her, she reached forward towards the wall. Unexpectedly, her hand went through and she moved behind it, finding a small cave with a light at the end. Walking towards it, she found a secluded open cavern, sunlight streaming from above. A waterfall was to one side, lapping pleasantly at the cavern wall. However, that wasn't what Merida was looking at. At the other end was a tall tower, a single window at the top. Curious, she went to it. After a while she realised the noise was coming from there, and was in fact singing. Circling the bottom of the tower she found no entrance and grew confused. How was someone up there, without a way up? Deciding, quite stupidly, to find out she began to scale the tower, finding the nooks and crannies mucus like she had with the firefalls. Reaching the window, she found the singing had stopped. Swinging a leg over the window sill, she looked around; it was a small parlour, scarce in furniture with it instead having a window, a cupboard and a small kitchen, of what Merida could see. Stepping fully into the room she also found it quite dark, with all the light colours of the room however brightening it somewhat.

"Hello?" She called into the seemingly empty room. "I think I heard you singing so I came to see who was up here!" Still no reply. "Hello!" Merida cried, growing angry.

"Who are you?" A new voice came from above. Merida looked up to see a young girl of similar age to her on the stairs.

She had exceedingly long blonde hair and bright pea green eyes. A light pink dress and corset was what she wore and she was bare foot. Across her face were splats of paint and in one hand she held a frying pan.

Merida cooked an eyebrow. "Uh..." The girl came down the stairs slowly, pointing the frying pan at Merida. "Who are ye?" She responded.

"I asked first!" The girl cried, shaking the pan at Merida in a way that Merida guessed was supposed to seem threatening.

"Okay...well I'm Merida...and ye are?" She asked, using a finger to lower the pan from her face. The girl eyes her for a moment before resting the pan on her shoulder like a knight would balance his sword.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said, smiling slightly.

"Pleasure..." Merida grinned, trying hard not to look at the mile of long blonde hair that trailed the girl. "Um...now I know who I heard earlier I suppose I should-" Merida began, turning to face the window but was stopped by a hand grasping her shoulder.

"Wait!" Rapunzel cried. Then pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Um...why are you here? In the woods?" She asked.

"I'm looking for something." Merida said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where are you from?" Rapunzel added.

"The kingdom, ye know away from here..." By now Merida was now fully facing the blonde. "Why?"

"Take me with you! M-maybe I could help you with what you're looking for?!" She squealed.

"U-uh...why?" Merida asked.

"Well...soon it's my birthday, and everyday on my birthday, these floating lights would go up in the sky! And I guess I just really want to go see them..." Rapunzel response had involved the girl running over to a piece of curtain where a painting had been done of a girl who looked like Rapunzel, sat upon a tree looking up at these 'floating lights'. Merida had watched though, her eyebrows vowing higher and higher as the story went along.

"Ye mean lanterns?" She finally asked.

"Lanterns?" Rapunzel stopped moving to look at the other girl.

"Aye, the kingdom near ours releases them every year...did you not know that?"

"No..."

"And anyway why dae ye need my help? Ye can leave somehow right?" Merida asked incredulously.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I've never actually left the tower..." A silence went over the two as they stared at each other; Rapunzel looking rather sheepish as she played with her hands, whilst Merida had a completely unreadable expression, most likely disbelief.

"Whit?"

"Look just let me come with you! Show me this kingdom that release the lanterns and I'll help you find what you're looking for! I promise!" Rapunzel pleaded, desperate.

"Well...I suppose ye could-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, you won't regret it I swear!" Rapunzel squealed, running over to the window.

"Sure..." Merida exhaled, trying to decide how Hiccup would respond to this new 'recruit'.


	8. Chapter 8

Four beings now trekked through the forest, the newest (and possibly the happiest) was Rapunzel, her extremely long blonde hair trailing behind her. Merida walked alongside her, trying desperately to ignore the looks Hiccup was throwing her. Hiccup was just plain confused, and was constantly trying to catch Merida's eye to ask for an explanation that she plainly wasn't going to give.

By the time he had awoken, he had found Merida missing. In his newly awoken state he shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Toothless had other plans and insisted on searching for the girl. Again. Funnily enough, just as they set off, she came back with company and hence forth why Rapunzel was now with them.

Speaking of which, the girl giddily traveled with them, skipping along next to Merida as she swung the pan in her hands beside her. She began humming gently, an up-beat song that reminded Merida of the parties held in the throne room after a good hunt or games season. She glanced at the girl; Rapunzel's eyes were closed in bliss, a small smile across her lips as her face soaked up what little sun light that came through the canopy above.

"Whit's that song yet singing?" Merida asked, tipping her head towards the blonde beside her.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, I'm just making it up." The girl beamed. Her happiness seemed contagious, and Merida grinned back. When Rapunzel began to hum again, Merida joined in, though much more clumsy.

"What are you two doing?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Merida, still humming, shrugged.

Hiccup continued to banter at them, until they walked past a small stream and Merida shoved him in. Hiccup cried out and then, unceremoniously, flopped into the frigid water. Merida snorted, pointing at him whilst Rapunzel tried to hide her amusement behind her hand, failing miserably. With Merida's hand still outstretched in a point and her being distracted, Hiccup found his revenge and pulled her in after him. She wailed, falling next to him with a big splash. She sat up and glared at Hiccup who was now laughing at her. Smirking, she cited her hands and threw water at him which he playfully returned.

All the while, Rapunzel laughed out loud, drawing the attention of the two soaking young adults in the stream. Giving each other a similar look they cupped their hands and splashed the blonde on the shore. She gasped, standing stock still. The three stared at each other until Rapunzel cried out "this is war!" Before splashing into the stream too, drenching the other two in the waves she made. The three toiled in the spring for a short time, until Toothless decided he wanted to join in, throwing himself into the spring also, causing a large wave to envelop the three adults. There was a pause, then a combined "Toothless!"

Much further out of the woods, near the spot where Merida had entered, a large group of bandits stood staring into the forsaken darkness the dense trees created. The group parted to allow a hooded figure access to the front. The man removed his hood, revealing himself as Drago, to see into the forest. Looking down, he found footprints to which he crouched down to have a better look. Putting two fingers to it, he lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers and thumb together.

"These aren't too old, in fact the trace back to exactly the time our 'princess' escaped." Drago smirked, getting back up. Turning to a bandit that had been standing beside him, he stopped. "Have you told the men back at the castle to send word of the king comes back early?"

"Yes sir!" The man nodded.

"Good." Drago leered, facing back to the forest. Approaching the shadows, he put a palm to it, suddenly pulling out a large dark horse made of what looked like black sand that glistened in the short light. The horse seemed to panic, wiggling to try and free itself. "Tell your master: I'll be requiring his assistance once again." He drawled, picking off some obviously fake lint from the horses glittering mane. Finally, he released the horse, which then ran and headed back into the shadows, whinnying ominously. Drago chuckled darkly. "Let's go men!" He called, heading into the forest.

Merida turned her head backwards, facing behind the trio, the other two in front of her, laughing and all three still sopping wet from earlier. She frowned, a strange feeling settling in her chest.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, stopping before moving back so she was next to her new friend.

"I thought..." Merida trailed off, pointing into the shadows of the trees "that I saw someone..." She finished. She didn't see the looks Hiccup and Rapunzel gave each other, both filled with worry.

"What do you mean." The blonde asked, Hiccup moving next to Merida also, to see if he could see what she was talking about.

"I not sure..." She replied, her pointed hand falling down next to her. Hiccup rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, it was probably an animal." He shrugged off, beginning to grow quite anxious at the though of being followed.

"I-I suppose but-" She was cut off when Hiccup turned her to face him, his forest green eyes somehow calming her instantly.

"It's okay, I promise." He grinned, genuine and warm. Merida sighed before smiling back weakly.

"Okay." She whispered. She turned her head to face Rapunzel when the other girl placed her hand on Merida's shoulder. The blonde grinned obtusely and Merida giggled before pulling away from both. "Whit are we waitin' fer! Let's gae!" She cried, sprinting off in one direction.

"Merida where-" Hiccup started, stopping as Rapunzel rushed past him and after Merida, both giggling wildly "Rapunzel?!" The two girls looked at him.

"Whit's wrong lad? Scared?" Merida teased playfully, wiggling her nose at him. Hiccup snorted.

"Me, pff nope!" He laughed, chasing after the two girls who squealed and ran off. Toothless followed behind like a large dog, leaping and jumping between the three excitedly.

What the four didn't hear was faint laughter on the wind, like celestial beings soaring above them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup watched the girls on the other side of the fire. Night had fallen and now Merida was braiding Rapunzel's long hair. They were giggling about something but he wasn't listening. No he was watching Merida's nimble fingers weave the golden hair. She was concentrating, her pink tongue poking out between her lips.

Hiccup was so distracted he didn't hear Rapunzel call his name. She repeated it, catching Merida's attention so she was then facing him too, startling him when those bright blue eyes caught the firelight and made them sparkle.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel's voice spoke softly.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, turning to face the blonde instead, his face burning up.

"Nothing, you just seemed a little spaced out that's all." She smiled good-naturedly. "I was just checking to see if you were alright." She finished. Hiccup nodded, looking anywhere but the two girls, especially the one with the bright, curly hair and beautiful eyes. Merida eyed the two for a moment, looking almost disappointed, before turning to focus on braiding braids together. Hiccup caught her turn away but then looked away again.

"There ye gae blonde-y." Merida said after a long pause of silence. They both stood and Rapunzel twirled to see the braid that now reached just above the girl's ankle.

"Woah Mer! How'd you do that?" The girl cried happily. Merida shrugged.

"Me ma taught me, long hair seems a tradition in ma family" Merida smiled sadly. Rapunzel smiled sympathetically, placing a reassuring hand on the other girls shoulder. Glancing at Hiccup, she signalled for help. Thinking quickly, Hiccup stood.

"Do you wanna braid my hair?" He asked, turning his head to the side to display his relatively long hair to the girl. Merida giggled.

"Of course!" She laughed happily. The two sat, Merida behind Hiccup, whisky Rapunzel went and sat beside the sleeping Toothless watching the two. Merida settled for giving the man two small braids below his right ear.

She liked the feel of his hair between her fingers, though rough with split ends it was familiar and pleasant. Hiccup liked this also, the feel of Merida's hands in his hair was pleasing and he momentarily felt himself nod off until he caught himself. When she finished, he turned to her and felt the braids, showing off a big toothy grin as he touched them gingerly. He then took her hand, startling them both. Their eyes met and the felt a sparkly, warm feeling in their chests. But Merida faltered, looking away and taking her hand away.

"Th-the fish is ready." She provided weakly. Hiccup frowned, seeing Rapunzel do the same through the corner of his eye.

"Of course." Hiccup nodded, trying to help her take them off the fire, but she shied away from his tough again. Hurt but determined not to show it, he continued as normal whilst Merida went to check on their drying clothes. After splashing around earlier that evening, their clothes took a long while to dry and meant having to take off their over layers and sit in their under ones until the overs dried. It was a little embarrassing but they got used to it.

Hiccup served up fish they had caught in the stream, with small pieces of fruit he had taught were safe. Together, they sat in a comfortable silence and ate to their fill, throwing whatever was left to Toothless. Hiccup watched Merida cautiously, easily noticing that she was trying to ignore him and his staring. When Rapunzel fell asleep, he confronted her as she went about collect more dry wood.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, as gently as he could. She reacted very little, going back to collecting the wood. Hiccup was desperate to know the answer though. "Is there someone back home?" He asked hesitantly. Merida froze, turning sharply and moving past him.

"Nae" She stated. This did little to pacify Hiccup however.

"Did I do something you didn't like?" He continued.

"Apart from pester me? Nae." She replied spitefully. Hiccup arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Whit dae ye want Hiccup?" She asked can as loud as she could without waking their friend.

"I want to know why your ignoring me!" He demanded softly.

"I'm not ignoring ye!" She insisted.

"Yes, you are! Why?"

"It's nothing." She said, turning.

"Mer!" He stopped her by placing a hand around her wrist, causing her to stiffen again. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I promise...it's nothing" she said softly, her voice breaking.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hiccup stopped her. Sighing, he turned her around but she refused to look him in the eye. "Just tell me." He said, bending to her level to look her in the eye, but she looked towards where Rapunzel lay. Hiccup followed her gaze, confused.

"It's nothing." Merida said finally, grazing past him and sitting down near the fire to place her dry wood, which she then began to place, one by one into the fire. Her shoulders were drooping he couldn't help but notice.

The next morning, she acted indifferent to everything especially when Rapunzel spoke to him. Hiccup grew frustrated at her stubborn behaviour. But he didn't try to talk to her again, instead settling with Rapunzel instead.

"What are you saying?" She asked, looking towards Merida who was blatantly ignoring them both, as she picked some fruit from a tree Hiccup had said was safe.

"I'm saying, she won't talk to me!" Hiccup whispered forcefully. Rapunzel frowned at him.

"Why?"

"That why I'm talking to you." Hiccup sighed when he was met with giggles.

"Why would I know?" She asked, smiling knowingly.

"I don't know...probably because you're a girl and I assumed-"

"That I'd know?" She laughed, doubling over.

"Yeh..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Nope sorry." She giggled. Hiccup looked up to see Merida watching them. Her eyes widened and she turned away.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"What?" Rapunzel turned to see that he was looking at Merida. "What did she do?"

"She was watching us..." Hiccup stopped. "Do you think...she could be ...!" Rapunzel turned to him wide eyed.

"Jealous?" She provided. Hiccup nodded, his hands going to his hair, subconsciously catching his braid. "Well there's only one way to find out." She added, gesturing for him to go talk to her. He glanced at her, then Merida, then back again.

"Should I?"

"I think you should, otherwise you two are never going to talk." She pointed out. Hiccup nodded, then moved forward, toward Merida.

To say she was surprised to see him would be a lie. She seemed to have expected him to come over.

"Hello Hiccup." She greeted nonchalantly and without looking.

"Um...hey." He smiled, standing beside her, helping her pick the fruit. They were both silent for a moment. Eventually, Merida turned on him, putting a hand on her hip, the other balance the fruit on the skirt of her dress.

"Why are ye here?" She demanded, a scowl on her face. Hiccup was captured by her bright blue eyes once again. Crap. How would he ask her if she was jealous.

"It's about last night." Merida groaned at him.

"Leave of it Hiccup!" She exclaimed, turning back to the plant. Hiccup's brows furrowed.

"No, I don't want to." He stated, turning to face her though she wasn't looking at him. "Look, I'm not sure how you feel, and I know that we've only known each other for like what four days now?" He laughed but stopped when she gave him a pointed look. "What I mean is that, I've never felt this way before, but I'm pretty sure it's-"

"It's not." Merida interrupted. Hiccup watched her, seeing the hesitant yet broken look upon her delicate features. "It's not love." She said, looking into his eye. Hiccup was taken aback.

"And how do you know?" He argued, leaning over her.

"Ye said it yerself. We've only known each other for four days. Nae way is it love." She finished, turning away from him.

"What if it is!" He chased her, gripping her shoulder and stopping her.

"What if it is?" Her voice was soft, like she was afraid to cry.

"Do you love me back?" He asked, desperate. She pivoted so she was facing him again, her eyes glistened with tears she refused to let fall.

"What if I did?" She asked. Her knuckles grew red as she clutched her skirt.

"Would it be real?" He wasn't sure where he was going with this but he needed to know something. Something important.

"Hiccup-"

"Just answer." He pushed.

"I don't know..." She said, turning her head. Hiccup's hand hesitantly reached up and turned her face upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"If it is real...would you love me? Could you love me?" He asked, scared of her answer.

"Of course." She whimpered, leaning into his touch ever so slightly, as though frightened of showing it. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What about ye?" She asked, one of her hands coming up to rest against his.

"Obviously." He chuckled, and Merida let out what sounded like she was choking on her laughter. Hiccup smiled down at her, his thumb coming out to caress the tears that had escaped away. "Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" He dumbly praised. Merida giggled.

"Yer such a weirdo!" She laughed, swatting him against his chest.

"It's true!" He pushed, cupping her face. She smiled.

"Ye're goof." Hiccup reached down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Can I be your goof?" He asked. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She smiled, but then it fell. "How do we know when it's real?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we could give it time." He suggested. Merida nodded.

"I don't want to hurt ye...I've never..." She said.

"I know I know...I don't want to hurt you either. But could we still try, 'or are ye scared'" he quoted her jokingly. Merida snorted and punched his arm.

"I thought this moment was supposed ta be touching yeh goof!" She exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Rapunzel watched from the distance as the two bantered and flirted, beaming wildly. Suddenly, she felt a small chill upon her nose, then on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the sky burst with small snowflakes.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out. "Guys look!" She cried, giggling. The other two looked up, laughing and smiling.

"Snow?" Merida frowned, still smiling. She looked to Hiccup but his expression was one of awe.

"It's never snowed in this forest, not in the six years I've lived here." He pointed. Merida gasped.

"Jack Frost!" She cried.

"Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Thats what you're looking for?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Aye, and this..." She grinned, looking upwards "shows he's near!" She stopped, looking around the clearing, moving away from Hiccup into the centre. Closing her eyes, she felt a chill on her nose, and a thrill go through her. When she opened her eyes, she saw someone else, other then Rapunzel and Hiccup. A man, with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a brown, tattered cloak, with brown slacks on his legs. He was completely bare foot. A look of surprise was plastered to his face as she saw her seeing him.

"You can see me..." He muttered. Merida stared him down, her smile from earlier gone. Jack watched her, quite nervous at this sudden change of emotion.

"We've been looking for you..." She said, moving towards him. "Jack Frost."


	10. Chapter 10

In a matter of seconds, Merida's expression become a scowl. She reached out and grabbed a fallen tree branch that was a little way away from her. With her new weapon she began to swing it wildly at the frost spirit in front of her. Jack jumped away, ducking under her blows.

"Hey -woah- what are you doing?!" He struggled to dodge her attacks, deciding finally to block them with his crook.

"How. Dare. Ye. Make. Me. Wait. Ta. Find. YE!" She whacked at him with every word, hitting extra hard on the last and accidentally breaking her branch in half. She looked down at it, then looked up and glared. Jack eyed her. "Where the hel were yeh huh? Just watching us? Laughing?"

"What?" He demanded, completely confused.

"Aghhh!" Merida screamed out, lunging at him. However she was stopped when two pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Merida, who are you talking to?" Hiccup asked.

"Can't ye see him?" Merida searched his green eyes, only seeing confusion. She turned back to Jack. "Why can't they see ya?!" She called across the small space between them. Jack sighed.

"I don't know! I'm not even sure why you can see me! I'm mean a while ago I was practically invisible! Until some crazy men with nets tried to catch me! What on earth is that about!" He ranted, pacing back and forth.

"Wait! Crazy men? Do ye mean the bandits? Drago's bandits?" She enquired. Jack looked back up at her, a scowl on his face now.

"Drago! That name it's-it's what they kept repeating. What does he want with me?" He was suddenly looked like a small child, frightened as he clasped his crook in his pale hands.

"I'm not sure." She frowned. Then glancing at her friends, who still had her arms trapped, she asked. "How do I make these two believe?" Jack shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said with little interest, jumping up so he was sat on top if his crook. Merida's eyes widened at the action, surprised. Finally, she struggled against her friends, pulling away so she could talk to them.

She thought quickly: she saw him when it snowed...maybe?

"Jack make it snow!" She demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Jist dae it." The girl hissed. Sighing, Jack tried to make it snow, and after a couple of failed tries, Merida turned to him. "Any time taeday would be good!"

"Alright alright!" He raised a hand to pacify her. Merida crossed her arms and watched him.

"Why isn't anything happening?" She asked.

"Well, usually I'm happy when it snows! Right now I'm a little bit irritated!" He glared at her and she scoffed.

"Well think happy thoughts!" She guessed.

"I don't really have any..." Jack mumbled, stopping what he was originally doing.

"Whit? Everyone has-"

"I know but...I have no memories of what happened before I was...me..." He replied, but Merida was still confused.

"That's impossible." She stated.

"Yes well it's true..." He glared. Merida's face softened. Hiccup, still confused, moved towards Merida to ask her what she was talking to when suddenly, his prosthetic skidded across a small patch of ice in the grass. He cried out, surprised, gaining the attention of both Merida and Jack.

At the sigh of the young man sprawled out against the floor, Merida and Rapunzel gasped.

"Hiccup!" They cried, running to help him up. Jack, however, found it very hilarious. His laugh was light and floaty as he fell of his crook, clutching his sides.

"Oh my gods! That's brilliant!" He cried. Merida frowned at the spirit.

"Jack it's not-" she stopped when a small speck of white drifted past her face for the second time that day. "Jack it's snowing!" She pointed out.

"Oh so it is." He said, still chuckling. Two much larger and unnaturally glossy drifts floated into both Rapunzel's and Hiccup's faces. They both blinked, confused when they heard Jack's laughter.

Everything in the next second was a blur as Rapunzel screamed and threw her pan that she was still holding. The tool, normally used for cooking, flew straight through the air, slamming straight into Jacks face, knocking him cold.

"Bloody hel Rapunzel!" Hiccup squeaked. The girl looked sheepish, shrugging her shoulders as she stood and went to see if the spirit was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Seriously Rapunzel, tha' was an amazin' throw! Where did yeh learn tha'"

"I didn't...it was reflex..."

"Really?! Yeh got a strong arm on yeh!"

"Shush! Look, he's waking up."

Jack tried to sit up but the throbbing in his held yell for him to be still, causing him to groan and clutch his head. He felt a pair of soft, warm hands help him up. Blinking, he found three blurry figures in front of him. When his eyes cleared, he found the three were the three from earlier and he groaned again.

"Not you three." He grumbled, feeling for his crook. His eyes widened; where was it! "Where's my-!"

"Yeh mean this?" Merida asked, holding the crook out next to her. Jack lunged to grab it but instead fell, his head dizzy and his balance wobbly.

"Give that back." He said weakly.

"Nope, I want something answered first." She stated. Jack sighed.

"What?"

"Why does Drago need yeh?" He asked, all serious as she twirled Jack's crook on her fingers. Jack watched her do so for a moment, before glaring at her.

"Why would I know?" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"This is important snowflake!" Merida warned, leaning over him threateningly.

"Look, I have no idea okay! All I know is that is rather not find out." This seemed to satisfy Merida for the time being as she glanced between him and his crook, before throwing the latter to him. "Thanks" he let out, still glaring.

"Nae problem, now get up, we've got traveling tae dae." Merida smirked.

"What? No, I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are!" The red head called over her shoulder. Rapunzel turned to him sympathetically.

"Sorry about that, it's just Merida's father will be able to help us and he is in a different village."

"Why do I need to come?"

"Well I don't know if yeh remember frost bite, but yeh've got Drago on yer tail!" Merida smirked, smug when he fell silent.

"I see..."

"Yeh that's why." Rapunzel gestured to Merida. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on then." She laughed.

They stood and began to follow behind Merida, Hiccup and Toothless.

"So what's with the dragon?"

"I have no idea."

Not too far away, Drago and his men were tracking down the group. They carried upon them weapons, traps and filthy grins. Drago signed to stop, before he reached down into the mud, placing his fingers to the dirt where a footprint lay.

"This is fresh." He grinned. The men cheered. "Shut up! Do you want them to hear us coming!" Drago snarled, startling the bandits into silence.

Just then, a black horses, similar to the one before, came rushing out of the shadows, circling Drago and his men. The bandits cowered but Drago stood firm, knowing who it was. Shadows moved around the group, dodging in and out of the trees, resembling a tall man. They laughed, a long cold sound that shook the bandits core.

"How nice to see you again, Drago." A voice called out. Drago chuckled.

"Do you always hide in the shadows, bogeyman?" Drago replied.

"It is where I belong, where I lurk and create my nightmares." He whispered harshly, his voice rough. Drago again chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Finally, a man resembling the shadow men came out of the shadows. His eyes were amber in colour and his teeth crooked as he grinned viciously. His skin was grey in colour and he had slicked back, black hair. He wore a long black tunic with a dipping neck line. "You called?" The man asked, picking at the glittery sand that formed one of his horses.

"Yes, you owe me." Drago provided simply, a sickening grin spreading across his face. The man rolled his eyes.

"And what would you need?" He asked, emphasising on the 'what'.

"I need a little help, seems a little something, or someone, has slipped past me. I need your help to find them." Drago stated. The man looked bored as he thought about it.

"And what's in it for me?" He asked spitefully.

"Name your price."

"Whatever you're palling Drago, I want in." He smirked when Drago glared at him. After a pause he agreed.

"Deal."

"Now who am I looking for exactly."

"How many people are known to wander through these woods?" Drago snarled. "Go." He added, watching as the man laughed, slinking back into the shadows.

"Whatever you say Drago." Came his echoey voice as he vanished.

A little while later

The firest had begun to grow dark and cold, different from the parts of the forest they had previously been in. In fact, Merida would agree that, if it were possible, they had been transported to another woodland area.

"What was that?" Merida asked, her blue eyes scanning the surrounding forest. Ever since the change of scenery, the princess had felt extremely uneasy without her bow and arrows.

"What was what?" Jack's bored voice drawled as he followed the group.

"I heard something!" The woman hushed. The spirit groaned, swinging his crook behind his neck and then hanging his arms over it.

"You mean like the thousand other 'something's' you heard." He stated sarcastically. Merida turned and glared at him.

"I grew up loving to hunt, shut yer whiney trap!" She growled, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Woah, chill red, don't want you to skin me alive or something." He laughed, his hands coming up as a mock sign of peace. The girl pouted angrily, jogging ahead so she was walking in front. Hiccup scowled at the other male, walking ahead towards Merida.

"Why do you do that?" Rapunzel asked from behind Jack, who then turned and looked at her.

"It's fun, I mean you saw her face right?" He laughed abruptly. Merida stopped again, once again looking into the woods. "What now red?" Jack called, rolling his eyes.

"Tha' noise is gettin' closer." She said, her eyes narrowing as she searched for the source. "Like something is coming straight towards us..." She muttered, more to herself.

"Look it's been a long day, maybe we should set up camp early?" Rapunzel provided, smiling weakly as she looked at her friends, Merida was beginning to frighten her. Hiccup shook his head.

"We'd need a clearing first, this spot isn't safe." He stated, glancing around. His eyes fell on the dragon beside him, and he was suddenly concerned. "Toothless? What's wrong bud?" He asked, bending down next to the dragon. Toothless' eyes were glancing around wildly with his pupils now slits, his ears down and his back sticking up like a spooked cat.

"What's up?" Jack too joined Hiccup next to the dragon.

"He looks like he's...scared." Rapunzel said sympathetically, reaching down to gentle tough his head, and when he flinched she pulled away.

"Something must be near..." Hiccup simplified.

"Hah! I told yeh snowflak-" Merida's mouth was covered by Hiccup's hand to stop her shouting. The woods around them became eerily quiet, and the five waited to see what would happen. A noise came from behind Jack and he turned, pointing his staff blindly into the woods.

"Who's there?" He called. At that moment, a large cloud of bays flew out of the shadows the trees created, straight at the five. In shock, the four humans began moving and swatting wildly to shoo the bats. Not seeing where he was going, Jack whacked into Merida, tripping them both before both fell down the side of the path, onto a steep hill. There was no time to scream as they tumbled through brush and fern, finally settling at the bottom of the hill, a few metres down from Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Merida slowing sat up, her hand going to her bumped head. She groaned in pain as her eyes looked up, settling on Jack, who was staring back at her, equally confused.

"Where are we-"

"What happened-" they both stopped when the heard their names being called from up on top of the hill. Merida scrambled to her feet and rushed woozily towards the bottom of the steep slope.

"Hiccup! Rapunzel! Down 'ere!" She cried, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. She instantly felt dizzy from yelling.

"Where are you?" She heard Hiccup calling back.

"I daen't knaew! The bottom of the hill I think!" By now, Jack had sat up steadily and was watching Merida shout.

"Is Jack with you?!" Rapunzel asked, curious to know if they had gotten lost together.

"Aye!" Merida replied. The two on top of the hill, still on the path sighed in relief.

"Merida stay where you are! We'll find a way down to you!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Merida sighed, sitting down. She glanced around at where the two had landed; if she thought the spot they were walking through earlier was different, this spot was even weirder. The trees looked more gnarled and sinister, the bark was darker. Around her, the ground below was scarce and there were little mushrooms sprouting around the trees and ground. She also felt continuously watched. All in all, she was very creeped out.

"Daes this place feel weird ta yeh?" She asked Jack whilst glancing around warily.

"Yeh..." He agreed, his grip on his crook tightening. There was a lengthy pause until Merida froze, the hairs on her back stuck up and there was a chill across her spine.

"Ah daen't like this..." She muttered, shuffling closer to the frost spirit. "Ah feel like ahm bein' watched..." She shivered.

"You're not the only one..." Jack said, also getting closer. There was a crackling of dead leaves behind them and they sprung up, Merida behind Jack since she had no weapon. Jack pointed his crook at the spot in which the noise came from, feeling anxious. Suddenly, Rapunzel broke out of the shrubbery. Her face beamed when she saw them.

"Hiccup! There over here!" She called. There was a few sounds of leaves and plants being moved then Hiccup appeared, he too grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. Toothless followed him out of the brush, still looking completely spooked.

"He's still freaked?" Jack asked, staring at the dragon as it nervously glanced around. There was a another noise, this time a voice.

"I'd expect he would be." It said, the voice slick and creepy. The four turned frantically, looking for the source. A large number of strange looking horses made of black glittered dust with glowing eyes entered the clearing from the shadows. The voice from before chuckled. "Don't be frightened, it only riles them up more...you see..." A tall man dressed in black with grey skin and similar glowing eyes to the horses also appeared from the shadows, smirking at the five. Toothless growled, his pupils small slits as he watched the man. "They smell fear." He smirked, chuckling at the scared faces of the four young adults in front of him.

"W-who are you?" Hiccup asked. "A spirit? A poltergeist?" The man laughed again, more heartily but it still seemed fake.

"One of those." He grinned slyly. "You see, I was made when darkness was here first; when fear ruled the land...I. Am. Fear." He said. The area around them grew darker as the horses reared up, turning into dust that spun a spread around the four. "I'll only be needing two of you." He said pointedly, looking boredom at his finger nails. Merida cried out as the dust circled around both her and Jack, the other looking around confusedly.

"Merida?!" She heared Hiccup cry.

"Hiccup!" She screamed, making her throat sore. Then there was darkness.


End file.
